Reanne Corly
| death= | nationality=Unknown nationality | gender=Female | rank=Elder | title=Eldest | affiliation=The Kin | hair=Gray | eyes=Blue | status=Dead | appeared= | mentioned= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }} Reanne Corly led the Knitting Circle which is part of the Kin in Ebou Dar. She was the Eldest in Ebou Dar and was over four hundred years old. Appearance and Abilities She had gray hair and smile wrinkle lines. She had blue eyes and a high soprano voice. Reanne complexion is clearly from the north, she is not native of Altara and her surname may suggest an Andoran origin. Reanne is described in the book eight at the same level of strength of strong and influential Aes Sedai as Sheriam, Yukiri, Pevara and Saerin. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level is described as 14(2), so she was more than strong enough to open a suitable gateway to Travel. History Reanne was 412 years old, in fact she was born in , making her more than one hundred years older than Cadsuane Melaidhrin, the oldest living Aes Sedai. Reanne was not the oldest member of the Kin living anywhere, but she was the oldest in Ebou Dar and as such she was the Eldest, their leader following their rule. She went to the White Tower in 603 NE at the time of the Amyrlin Gerra Kishar and spent eleven years as a novice, because of difficulties with fearfulness. She was a novice at the same time of Sereille Bagand, who arrived at the Tower a pair of years before Reanne, and was raised Accepted the same year as Reanne failed her test. In fact during her Accepted test, Reanne panicked after her first trip through the three arches, and was thrown out of the White Tower as a result. She made her way to Ebou Dar, where she joined the Kin. Activities Search for the Bowl She met Elayne and Nynaeve al'Meara in her house when Setalle Anan deposited them there mistaking them for runaway novices. When Elayne and Nynaeve refused any help Reanne sent them on their way. Later Elayne comes back to the Kin's house with Merilille Ceandevin and the rest of the Salidar embassy to confront Reanne. Reanne appeared very appalled and apologetic towards Elayne when she realized that Elayne is in fact Aes Sedai. She was overjoyed when she found out that Egwene al'Vere wanted all women who could Channel associated with the White Tower and that she might realize her dream of joining the Green Ajah. She led the women to where the Bowl of the Winds was hidden and nearly perished in the process when the Gholam attacks. Later Reanne was present at the meeting with the Windfinders in the Tarasin Palace to decide about the Bowl and the Gholam. She then left for the Farm the Kin owned with Elayne and the rest of the Aes Sedai, the Sea Folk and the rest of the Kin with the Bowl. Fleeing Ebou Dar She was part of the thirteen strong women who linked up and channelled into the Bowl of the Winds to change the weather. After the Seanchan conquest of Ebou Dar, Reanne and the other Kinswomen escaped to Andor under the leadership of Nynaeve and Elayne. When a number of Kin begin to question Aes Sedai decisions, Reanne reminded them of the rules and they received punishment with a switch as a result. But Reanne herself was called down by Alise for bringing Aes Sedai to the Farm, violating Kin's rules, and since the Eldest was subject to the rules, she had to do chores during their journey to Caemlyn. Caring for damane Reanne found her position as Kin's leader somewhat ticklish once they left Ebou Dar, technically she was no longer the Eldest (since that title and function applied only in Ebou Dar) but she continued her rule just as the rest of the Knitting Circle. Anyway being far from Ebou Dar did lessen her leverage with strong willed Kinswomen as Alise, but she was still the elder. When the group reached Caemlyn, a group of sul'dam and damane captured by Rand al'Thor are placed into Reanne's care. She informed Elayne that three of the damane were ready to be freed from captivity. She also sent a group of Kinswomen into Ebou Dar to try and retrieve or free any woman captured by the Seanchan. She then Travelled with Dyelin Taravin to bring back to Caemlyn four High Seats who were throwing their support behind Elayne's claim to the Lion Throne. She took Kara Defane and Jillari for supervised walks to introduce them to the free world. She was helping Jillari choose a last name. While on a walk she met with Elayne and informed her about Marli Noichin admitting about seeing the weaves of saidar. Elayne insists on her now being sent back to Seanchan, which shocks Reanne. Death She was found dead, smothered with the One Power. Careane Fransi of the Black Ajah was later identified as Reanne's murderer. es:Reanne Corly Category:Farm Group Category:POV character Category:Channelers